


Families come in different sizes

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: Rebecca makes a comment to Liv who’s struggling to accept Seb but Roberts determined to get his sister in laws forgiveness . Will Robert get his relationship back with Liv and will Liv ever accept Roberts son?





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve been back together a month now. Their enjoying getting their relationship back on track even if there’s been obstacles along the way but their determined to make it work this time. Liv and Chas weren’t happy when Aaron ended things with Alex because he chose Robert but Liv agreed to be happy and civil towards Robert for the sake of her brothers happiness. 

Robert hasn’t moved back home just yet despite Aaron asking him to but their enjoying being together again. They don’t get much alone time now Seb is here but Aaron has took to being a stepdad easily and even agreed to be civil with Rebecca to make the custody side of things easier for Robert. Following the crash Rebecca decided to let Robert have access to Seb and had no problem Aaron being involved in her sons life. Although Aaron has agreed to no bitterness with Rebecca he did set ground rules that her and Robert only talk in regards to their son to which Robert agreed. 

Despite Aaron being happy Chas still won’t accept their relationship and keeps making digs towards Robert but Aaron is determined to get her speaking to Robert again. He knows the one thing he needs to do is show her the side to Robert she got to witness throughout their relationship. 

Liv hates being around Seb because he’s a reminder of her family unit being destroyed so whenever Robert and Seb are over at The Mill she makes her excuses to leave which makes Robert feel guilty. She’s made it clear she’ll be civil for Aarons sake but she won’t accept Seb which has left Robert heartbroken that his family isn’t fully fixed. 

 

Aaron’s decided to stay home from work today to watch Seb so Robert can go to a meeting. It’s Roberts day with him whilst Rebecca gets a break. Robert offered to ask Victoria but Aaron was adamant he wanted to get to know Seb since he’ll be part of his life. 

Liv walls downstairs and sees Aaron holding Seb whilst making his formula and she rolls her eyes at the happy look on her brothers face whilst he’s holding the baby that tore his relationship apart. 

“What’s he doing here?” She asked angrily. Aaron sighed. 

“He has a name Liv. And Robert’s got a meeting so I said I’d look after him.” Aaron replied softly. 

“Why can’t Vic watch him?” Liv asked confused. 

“Because Vic has a life and job. Plus I need to get to know him more don’t I?” Aaron said. Liv rolled her eyes. 

“Anyway what you doing today? I thought we could take Seb to the park for abit. Let him get some fresh air” Aaron asked. 

“I’d rather spend the day talking to Doug about his vegetables then taking him to the park” Liv said annoyed. Aaron sighed as he began feeding Seb. 

“Liv this isn’t easy on anyone but can’t you just start getting involved with him? After all you will he step auntie sort of thing when we legally get married” Aaron pleaded. 

“Firstly I won’t be no sort of Auntie to him he’s not my flesh and blood and I don’t intend on treating him like that and secondly if you make your marriage official you’re a bigger mug then I thought” Liv said standing up annoying. Liv stormed over to put her coat on. 

“Where you going?” Aaron asked. 

“Away from you playing daddy day care. Text me when he’s gone” Liv replied and stormed out. Aaron sighed as he heard he door slam. 

“Well it looks like it’s just me and you little man. Why don’t we go for a nice walk and then hopefully when your Dad gets back he’ll have something fun planned for tonight?” Aaron said softly looking at Seb. Aaron smiled as Seb continued to drink his formula as he was face to face with his husbands mini me. 

 

Liv’s walking towards the cafe when she notices Rebecca walking out. She sighs and rolls her eyes not wanting to deal with her but Rebecca smiled and walked over to her. 

“Hi Liv, hows Seb doing? Is he being good for Robert?” She asked cheerfully. 

“I don’t really care how he’s doing and he’s not with Robert he’s with Aaron because Robert had a meeting” Liv said irritated. 

“Aw how lovely. I’m sure Seb will enjoy time with his stepdad” Rebecca said smiling. 

“You’re loving this aren’t ya? Watching Aaron play dad to your brat of a son whilst you get away with what you did” Liv replied annoyed. 

“I’m sorry?” Rebecca said confused. 

“Aaron might be fawning all over your brat of a son but I won’t. He’s not welcome in our home the sooner Aaron realises the better.” Liv said. 

“Don’t call my son a brat. What has he ever done to you?” Rebecca replied annoyed. 

“It’s because of you and that stupid baby they split up in the first place. I bet you thought you’d get this happy family life with Robert didn’t ya? But yet he’s still gone back to Aaron” Liv said smug. 

“You really are a nasty little girl aren’t you?” Rebecca replied disgusted. 

“Maybe. But atleast I didn’t trap a guy with some brat and ruined his relationship because I was obsessed.” Liv said irritated. 

“I wonder how Robert would feel if he found out you called our son a brat eh?” Rebecca asked. 

“Do you think I care? What Robert thinks doesn’t bother me at all.” Liv said. 

“Look Seb is here and Robert is his Dad and sooner or later you’ll need to accept that. If it came down to it do you honestly think you’d stand a chance against my son? No you wouldn’t. Seb is here to stay so you either accept him or don’t but all you’ll do is rip your precious family apart because the only person who Robert will fight for is Seb” Rebecca replied. Liv was about to reply when she saw Vic approaching all happy and smiling. 

“Hey you two. Liv hows things at home?” Victoria asked. 

“Get stuffed” Liv said annoyed and stormed off. Victoria frowned. 

“What’s up with her?” Victoria asked confused. 

“Oh you know what teenage girls are like she’s probably had an argument with Aaron over something” Rebecca replied nervously. 

“What I’d give to be a teenager again. Anyway what you up to today?” Victoria asked. 

“Well Aaron has Seb whilst Robert is at a meeting and I don’t get him back till tomorrow so how about we head into town and see what sales are on?” Rebecca asked. 

“I like your thinking. I need to spoil my nephew” Victoria replied happily. Rebecca smiled and walked towards her car with Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerry learns about Liv’s run in with Rebecca.   
> Aaron opens up to Paddy.

Liv’s annoyed Rebecca would rub in her face about Robert choosing Seb because as much as she’s struggling she knows Robert would always put his son first and she just wants Aaron to be happy. 

She storms into the portacabin at the scrapyard where Gerry is on his break furious. 

“I swear I hate that blonde haired tart more then anything” Liv said slamming the door and taking a seat at Aarons desk. 

“Woah who got you riled up?” Gerry asked jokingly. 

“Rebecca. I hate her with a passion” Liv replied annoyed. 

“Oh come on what’s she done?” Gerry asked. 

“I told her about Aaron looking after her brat and she didn’t like the fact I called him a brat so decided to rub it in that Robert would always choose Seb. I swear to god if it wasn’t for Aaron being happy right now I’d make sure Robert and that brat were forced out of this village” Liv said annoyed. 

“Don’t let her get to you” Gerry said softly. 

“How can I not? She’s there all happy and smiling whilst my brother is playing stepdad to her brat of a son that was conceived behind his back” Liv said irritated. 

“Aaron made his choice. Anyway who said Robert would ever have to choose? Gerry asked. 

“He won’t. But I’ll make sure he knows me just how unwelcome they both are” Liv replied. 

“Liv just stay out of it alright? Aarons happy and the only time you should worry is when he’s not. Anyway Aaron spending time with the baby means he’s not on your back” Gerry said in attempt to cheer her up. 

“I don’t even care about that. Everywhere I go she’s there smiling and the baby is just always there. I’ve had enough. I’d rather be an orphan then live like this any longer” Liv said and stormed out. Gerry sighed and pulled out his phone sending a quick text to Aaron and Robert asking them to meet him at the pub for tea. 

 

Aarons at on the swings with Seb in his arms who’s wide awake but for once being really calm. 

“Soon enough you’ll be able to actually swing on here yourself eh? Then you can probably give your dad about a dozen heart attacks when he thinks you’re going to high” Aaron said smiling. 

“Their so innocent at that age aren’t they?” A voice said. Aaron turned to see Paddy standing behind him. 

“Well if he’s Roberts son he won’t be innocent for long” Aaron joked. Paddy smiled and joined Aaron on the other swing. 

“So hows it going with Robert and Seb?” Paddy asked. 

“Do you care?” Aaron asked looking up at the man he classes as his own Dad. 

“Aaron aslong as you’re happy I’m happy. I’ll always be there to pick up the pieces but if you’re happy back with Robert and having Seb in your life who am I to argue?” Paddy said softly. Aaron let out a little smile. 

“I-im happy. I know I didn’t want him to be part of my life but now he is I just can’t imagine life without him. One look at him and all I see is Robert” Aaron said softly. 

“Poor thing” Paddy joked. 

“What if I mess it up Paddy? What if I’m useless and I end up being the worst stepdad ever?” Aaron asked softly looking down at Seb. 

“Aaron you’re the most amazing person I know and from what I can see right now he’s really lucky to have you” Paddy replied. 

“I just want to do right by everyone. I’m happy but it’s scary that we now have this little tiny person who needs all this attention” Aaron said. 

“Aaron you can’t be scared of what you think will happen. You need to focus on yourself and do whatever makes you happy” Paddy said softly. 

“Any chance you could tell my Mum and Liv that?” Aaron joked. 

“Still giving you a hard time then?” Paddy asked. 

“Mum not as much since I’ve barely seen her but Liv hates being around Seb. She makes excuses all the time to go out and calls him a brat” Aaron said and sighed. 

“It’s a big change for her but you need to keep trying to get her onside. For your sake and your happiness” Paddy said softly. 

“I don’t want to loose Robert but I don’t want Liv to keep making things complicated” Aaron said upset. 

“Then sir her down and talk to her. She’s a teenager she’s bound to make your life hell” Paddy replied. 

“I think hell is probably an understatement” Aaron half joked. 

“Anyway what you doing the rest of the day?” Paddy asked. 

“Well I’ve got this little one till Robert gets back then for some very strange reason Gerry is buying tea in the pub” Aaron replied. 

“How about we have a quick drink before anyone gets back then?” Paddy suggested. Aaron frowned. 

“An orange juice for you since you’ve got Seb” Paddy said. Aaron smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv decides to stay at the pub to avoid Seb which forces Gerry to confess about her run in with Rebecca.

Paddy walks into the pub to a smiling Chas who soon changes her mood when she sees Aaron walking in with Seb. 

“Got you on babysitting duty already then?” Chas asked bitterly. Aaron sighed. 

“Don’t start Mum. Can we have a pint and orange juice please?” Aaron replied. 

“Look you go find a seat and I’ll bring them over” Paddy suggested. Aaron nodded and headed for a booth pushing Seb. 

“Didn’t take Robert long to palm his son off did it?” Chas said. 

“Just be happy that Aarons happy” Paddy replied. Chas looked at Paddy disgusted. 

“Don’t tell me you’re falling for this family act? Seriously Paddy” Chas said annoyed. 

“Aaron is happy Chas. if it goes wrong we’ll be there to pick up the pieces but until then we need to be happy with his decision otherwise he’ll hate us” Paddy said softly. 

“He’s already playing the doting stepdad Paddy” Chas replied annoyed. 

“As much as we hate Robert for what he’s done we still need to accept Aarons decision. Plus it’s not Sebs fault is it? He’s just a baby” Paddy said. Chas sighed. 

“Fine. But just so you know when it goes wrong I’ll happily say I told you so” Chas replied. Paddy rolled his eyes and took his drinks walking over to Aaron. 

 

An hour later Liv walks into the pub to see Aaron holding Seb laughing with Paddy. She sighs not wanting to see Seb but she knows she still has to see Aaron. She walks over and joins them but decides to sit next to Paddy. 

“In a better mood then?” Aaron asked as Liv sat down. 

“Shut up Aaron. I thought Robert only had a meeting?” Liv asked. 

“He’s on his way back now. Where’ve you been anyway?” Aaron replied. 

“Just walking. I think I’m gonna spend a few days at the pub starting from tonight” Liv said nervously. Aaron frowned. 

“W-what why?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I have lots of homework and I can’t concentrate when there’s a baby in the house. Plus Gerry always distracts me” Liv lied. Aaron was confused but he knew it was best to just accept what Liv says and wait until she’s ready. Liv stands up and heads through to the back. 

“All you need now is Rebecca to come pick him up and you’ll probably have some alone time” Paddy joked attempted to lighten the mood. 

 

Robert walks in with Gerry following behind him and makes way straight over to his husband. Paddy sees him approaching and decides to leave them too it. 

“I’ll see you later” Paddy said and made a quick exit. Robert sat down giving Aaron a quick peck as Gerry scrunched his nose. 

“How’s he been?” Robert asked. 

“Good as gold. Who’d of thought your son would actually be easier then you?” Aaron joked. Robert let out a little laugh as he took Seb from Aarons arms. 

“Anyway tea is on me tonight. Have you want” Gerry piped up. Aaron frowned. 

“If you’re after anything then don’t bother trying to get it” Aaron said. Gerry rolled his eyes.

“Oh Liv has decided to stay here for a few days to do her homework without any distractions so when Rebecca picks Seb up we just need to get rid of Gerry” Aaron said smiling at his husband. Robert laughed. 

“W-what do you mean she’s staying here for a few days?” Gerry asked nervously. 

“She just wants some peace and quiet” Aaron replied unable to take his eyes off Seb. 

“N-no you can’t let her Aaron. She needs to be at home” Gerry said worried. Aaron frowned. 

“I can’t force her to come home if she’s doing her homework with some peace and quiet” Aaron replied. 

“And what if she decides she prefers being here?” Gerry accidentally let slip. 

“What you going on about?” Aaron asked confused. Gerry realised he’s revealed something he probably shouldn’t. The three were unaware Chas had been watching them smiling. 

“N-nothing forget I said anything” Gerry replied with an attempt to fob them off. 

“Gerry if you know something then spit it out” Robert said giving the teen a glare. Gerry sighed. 

“Look if I tell you just don’t tell Liv I told ya. She’ll kill me” Gerry said nervously. 

“Just spit it out” Aaron said annoyed. 

“She had a run in with Rebecca earlier” Gerry said nervously. 

“What about?” Aaron asked. 

“What do you think? Seb” Gerry replied. Robert looked at Aaron guilty. 

“And what happened?” Aaron asked unaware his husband was feeling uncomfortable. 

“Look I don’t know the full details all I know is Rebecca made a comment and she got angry over it” Gerry replied. Robert looked up. 

“What sort of comment?” Robert asked confused. 

“About you putting Seb first and if it came down to it you’d always choose Seb”’ Gerry said nervously. 

“She said what?” Robert said abit to loud catching the attention of Chas who slowly walked over. 

“I don’t know anymore then that. All I know is Liv said she’d rather be an orphan then live like this” Gerry said. Robert stood up with Seb in his arms as Chas approached. 

“Everything alright?” Chas asked. Robert couldn’t bare to look at her incase she made a comment. 

“Everything’s fine Mum. Robert what you doing?” Aaron asked.

“What do you think? I’m going to see Rebecca and find out why she’s said that” Robert said annoyed. Aaron stood up and took Seb from his arms. 

“What you doing?” Robert asked confused. 

“I’m not going to let you go all guns blazing whilst you’ve got your son Robert. Forget Rebecca for a second and go through the back and see Liv” Aaron said. 

“Bu-“

“No buts Robert. Rebecca can wait. Go talk to Liv and do whatever you have to do to convince her because maybe that’s what she needs” Aaron replied softly. Robert nodded and headed through to the back as Chas took a seat. 

“What was all that about?” Chas asked. 

“Not now Mum. I’m not in the mood” Aaron replied. 

 

“I’m not having a go. If you’re happy then I’m happy” Chas replied. Aaron frowned. 

“Really?” Aaron asked confused. Chas nodded as Aaron let out a little smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert attempts to make amends with Liv. But can she forgive and forget?

Robert slowly walked through to the back when he saw Liv sat on the couch looking at a blank tv screen. 

“I prefer to watch the tele when it’s on” Robert said. Liv turned to see Robert stood there and rolled her eyes. 

“What do you want?” She asked bluntly. 

“I want to talk to ya. Just you and me without Aaron or Seb” Robert said softly as he sat on the arm of the couch. 

“We’ve got nothing to talk about” Liv replied. 

“Do you understand how hard his is for me Liv? I’m trying my best to put things right” Robert said. 

“If you didn’t fall into bed with the local bike you wouldn’t of needed to put anything right” Liv said irritated. Robert sighed. 

“I can’t keep apologising for it Liv. I need you to meet me halfway. I don’t want us to be like this forever” Robert said softly. 

“Who’s faults that?” Liv said bitterly. Robert sighed. 

“Gerry told me about you and Rebecca” Robert said slowly. Liv sighed. 

“Oh I bet he did. Let me guess you’re here to tell me to apologise? Well tough. She deserves everything so rather then be out here telling me what to do go back out there and enjoy it while it lasts” Liv said and got up to walk out the room. 

“It’s not true y’know?” Robert said. Liv stopped as her hand was on the door handle and turned.

“What?” Liv asked. 

Robert turned and looked at Liv. “What Rebecca said. It’s not true” Robert said softly. 

“Really?” Liv asked amused. 

“Would I always put Seb first? Yes I would. But would I ever choose between the both of ya? No I wouldn’t.” Robert said and stood up. 

“So if I told you to choose between me and Seb you wouldn’t choose?” Liv asked curious. 

“I’d keep Seb in my life no matter what but I wouldn’t give up trying to keep you either” Robert said softly. 

“Whatever” Liv said and rolled her eyes. 

“When I did what I did it hurt that not only was I gonna loose Aaron but I was also going to loose you too” Robert replied. 

“Like you’d care if you did anyway” Liv muttered unaware Robert had actually heard it. 

“Yes. Yes I would because no matter what you think of me whether that’s a liar or a cheat when I married your brother I didn’t just do it to spend the rest of my life with him. I did it because despite the grief you give me I wanted you to be apart of my life forever aswell” Robert said softly. 

“You expect me to believe that?” Liv asked. 

“I don’t expect anything from you because what I did was wrong and unforgivable. Why do you think when we got married I included you in it and allowed you to decorate the pub and order everyone about?” Robert replied. 

“I don’t know” Liv said quietly. 

“I could of easily snuck off with Aaron and married him at a registry office just us two but I included you because I wanted you to know no matter what I was always there” Robert replied. 

“Accept you wasn’t was ya? I got home and you wasn’t there. You was playing happy families with Rebecca whilst my brother was hurting over what you did. I left with a family and came back to my brother alone without his husband and a slapper carrying his husbands baby” Liv yelled. 

“You think I don’t think about that everyday? I love Seb so much but I will always regret what happened. To me you’re not just Aarons little sister you’re mine too and I don’t care what I have to do I will protect you with every bit of me” Robert said softly. Liv just stood stunned unable to believe the words coming from Robert. 

“I can’t make you accept me and I can’t change back the time but I’ll do a damn good job of getting you back into my life properly. Hate me all you want but don’t punish Aaron. I ruined what we had no one else. If I have to deal with this for the rest of my life then so be it. But i’d rather sit there every single day with you hating my guts then to not be sat with you at all” Robert said softly. Liv wanted to reply to Robert but he walked out before he even had the chance. 

Liv sighed and sat down on the couch as Chas walked in who’d heard every word. 

“So that was a bit intense?” Chas said in a low voice. Liv turned to see Chas standing behind her. 

“You heard it then?” Liv asked quietly. 

“I heard enough” Chas replied in a soft tone. 

“So what do I do now?” Liv asked. 

“I can’t tell you what to do. All I can do is ask you is one mistake worth it? Will you sit there and allow Rebecca to win or would you rather have your family back?” Chas replied softly and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert confronts Rebecca.   
> Liv makes a brave move.

Liv had managed to sneak back to The Mill before any of the others could and hid herself in her room. She knew she had to choose to either forgive Robert or hate him forever but she knows if she doesn’t forgive him the only person who’ll suffer is Aaron. 

Aaron and Robert arrive back at The Mill with Seb and Robert is unable to contain his anger. 

“Robert you need to calm down okay? Just let’s get Seb upstairs so he can have a nap and talk properly” Aaron said softly. Robert sighed and nodded as he picked Seb up and took him upstairs. Just as Robert went upstairs Aaron heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to see Rebecca who decided to just walk in. 

“I know I don’t get Seb back till tomorrow but I just thought I’d bring some stuff round that I bought him today. I thought he could wear one of his new babygrows for bed tonight” Rebecca said as she plonked the bags down in the sofa. Aaron rolled his eyes as he shut the door. 

“He’s abit knackered so Roberts just took his upstairs” Aaron said trying to contain his anger. 

“All ready? It takes me ages to settle him for bed” Rebecca said shocked. Aaron just nodded as Robert made his way down the stairs. 

“What you doing here? You’re not getting him back till tomorrow” Robert said bluntly. 

“I know but I brought some new bits I thought you might want for him. Me and Vic went shopping today” Rebecca said happily. Liv took her place at the top of the stairs listening to Rebecca make herself at home. 

“I’ve got everything I need for him thanks” Robert said bluntly. 

“Okay. Well is he flat out? I just want to give him a kiss before I go?” Rebecca asked. 

“It’s my time with him. You’ll see him tomorrow” Robert replied. Aaron watched as he could see the anger build up inside Robert. 

“Oh okay. No Liv?” Rebecca asked which really hit a nerve with Robert. 

“I bet you’re loving this aren’t ya?” Robert said annoyed. 

“Robert calm down” Aaron said calmly. 

“Are you okay?” Rebecca asked confused. 

“I’ve been in a good mood all day actually. I left my son with my husband who I know my son loves, I get to the pub to see them both to find out you’ve had a go at Liv so no Bex I’m not okay” Robert said annoyed. Robert sighed. 

“Look Robert I can explai-“

“You don’t need to” Robert interrupted. Aaron just stood back because he knew no matter what Robert needed to get it out there. 

“She’s a 15 year old kid who’s been through enough and then you tell her Seb will always come before her?” Robert asked annoyed. 

“What and you’re telling me he wouldn’t?” Rebecca asked curious. 

“That’s not the point. The point is I’m doing everything I can to put things right with everyone and you’re there making everything ten times worse” Robert said. 

“Hold on she called my son a brat I was hardly going to stand there and let her have ago about an innocent child” Rebecca bit back. 

“But it’s alright for you to say it about her? Seriously Bex how can you stand there and say things like that to a 15 year old?” Robert asked annoyed. Aaron looked at Rebecca with a death glare ready to jump in if she even dared to insult his sister. 

“Why are you so bothered what I say to Liv? It’s between me and her. She can fight her own battles lets be honest” Rebecca said. 

“BECAUSE SHES MY SISTER AND SHE’LL MEAN MORE TO ME THEN YOU EVER WILL”’ Robert yelled. Liv sat at the top of the stairs shocked at how mad Robert really was. Rebecca stood in shock and Aaron knew he needed to calm the situation. 

“Look why don’t you leave and come back tomorrow for Seb? That way everyone can calm down and we can talk properly like adults and sort this out. It’s not fair on anyone if everyone’s at each other’s throats” Aaron said calmly. Rebecca sighed. 

“Don’t worry I’m going. I’ll be back for Seb tomorrow lunchtime” Rebecca said. 

“Don’t bother. I’ll meet you in the cafe at one with him. The only time we speak to each other is about seb and when we do the handovers other then that you stay away from us and you don’t come here.” Robert said. Rebecca just sighed and stormed out as Robert collapsed on the sofa. 

“Well I’m sure Liv would of loved to see that” Aaron said jokingly. 

“I know I shouldn’t of shouted especially with Seb upstairs bu-“ Robert was interrupted by the sounds of Seb crying. 

“I’ll go. You need to calm down” Aaron said. Robert just looked as his husband made his way to his son. Robert sighed and pulled his phone out as he looked through the pictures of Liv on his phone. 

 

Aarons about to walk into the bedroom when he hears a soft voice - Liv. He sneaks to the door and listens in. 

“I don’t hate you y’know” he heard Liv say. 

“I mean do I hate your mum? No doubt about that but I can’t hate you because none of this is your fault” Liv said softly. Aaron smiled as he noticed Seb had stopped crying. 

“Don’t ever tell him I told you this but you got the best Dad I think. I mean is he bonkers? Yes. Will you want to punch him? Probably too much but he’ll always be there for ya” she said wiping a tear from her eye as she held Seb. 

“I can’t promise you it’s gonna be easy and I won’t get annoyed but I can promise ya that no matter what I’ll try my hardest to make things right. Don’t ever tell your Dad I told you this but I’m jealous” Liv admitted. Aaron frowned. 

“I know no matter what happens you’ll always be his number one instead of me and Aaron. When Aaron went to prison I was so upset but he promised me none of would be going anywhere and hugged me. For the first time since I’ve been here I felt love for Robert. As a brother but as a friend too”’she said. Aaron watched and smiled as his sister soothed Seb. 

“But I’ll make you a deal. If you promise to share both of them I’ll do all the free babysitting duties you want and I’ll ever be the cool auntie who helps you go crazy” Liv said with a little laugh. 

“I mean I think I could get use to Auntie Liv don’t you?” She said. 

“Auntie Liv sounds good” Aaron said. Liv turned to see her brother stood there smiling. 

“He was crying and I heard shouting” Liv said. 

“Don’t worry about that. She’s gone now”’Aaron said softly and made his way over to Liv and Seb. 

“He’s quite a good baby isn’t he?” Aaron said. 

“I guess he is. Are we sure Roberts his dad?” Liv joked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“He looks like Robert doesn’t he?” Liv said. 

“Yeah. Lucky git” Aaron said letting out a little laugh. 

“I don’t hate him” Liv said softly. 

“Robert?” Aaron asked. 

“Both of them. I was angry but I don’t hate them” Liv said softly. 

“Sugden genes eh?” Aaron said softly. 

“Just promise me one thing Aaron” Liv said. 

“What?” Aaron asked. 

“No matter how hard I make it or how annoyed you get just promise me you won’t push me out” Liv said softly. 

“Liv I promise you no matter what happens your place is here and it always will be. Plus I think we’ll be taking advantage of a babysitter” Aaron said. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“Gerry is pestering me Mum at the pub so why don’t we take him downstairs and stick the tele on?” Aaron suggested. 

“Get used to this Seb. Heart eyes and reruns of top gear” Liv joked. Aaron laughed as he and and Liv made their way downstairs. 

 

Robert heard Aaron coming downstairs and sprung up. 

“Is he alright?” Robert asked. Aaron was interrupted as Liv made her way downstairs holding Seb. Robert was so shocked he couldn’t get any words out. 

“Well would you look at that Seb that’s something you don’t see often. Robert Sugden lost for words” Liv teased. 

“W-what’s going on? When did you get here?” Robert asked. 

“Before you. I heard your big argument” Liv replied. Robert nodded. 

“Right well incase you wanted to know it seems Seb has your genes. Y’know the kind where you want to hate them but don’t?” Aaron joked. Robert frowned. 

“Y’what?” He asked letting out a little laugh. 

“I don’t hate you Robert or him. I was so angry that I needed you to pay but now I know you’ve paid enough” Liv said softly. 

“I-I don’t understand” Robert said confused. 

“I’m happy with you both here. I just needed to hold him to realise that I guess” Liv replied softly as she made her way over to the couch with Seb. Robert walked over to a very happy Aaron. 

“What the hell just happened?” Robert asked. 

“Put it this way I think whatever Rebecca said has pushed you two together again” Aaron said softly. 

“Doesn’t make it okay” Robert said rolling his eyes. 

“No. But what’s important now is us four and giving them two the childhood we never had” Aaron said softly. Robert smiled. 

“You’re amazing y’know that?” Robert said. 

“It’s been said once or twice” Aaron said and kissed Robert. 

“I swear to god if me and Seb are sat here whilst two just play tonsil tennis the next story he hears will be about Robert dangling from a tree” Liv piped up. Robert and Aaron laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca gives Robert an ultimatum.   
> Liv confronts Rebecca.

It’s been a strange 24 hours for Liv. She’s gone from not wanting Seb around to finally accepting him as part of her family. She knows it won’t be easy but she cares too much about Aarons happiness and as much as she didn’t want to admit it she was missing Robert. She knew eventually him and Aaron would get back together because she knows just how much they love each other. 

All three of them are sat in the cafe with Seb waiting for Rebecca to come and collect him. Aaron never thought he’d be happy again but now he’s just enjoying the moment being back with Robert and helping with Seb - even if he doesn’t get much sleep. 

“So what stories will you tell him when he’s older?” Liv asked curiously as she watched her brother in law feeding Seb.

“I’ll still be telling him fairytales” Robert replied with a little smile. Aaron smiled at at Liv. 

“So he won’t be hearing about how you and Aaron met then? Or the day your life changed for the better when you met me?” Liv asked with a big grin. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Have you met my sister? With the size of her gob he’s probably already been told” Robert said smirking. Liv smiled at Robert but her face soon dropped when she noticed Rebecca coming into the cafe and walking over. Aaron tensed up when she approached them. 

“Can I have my son back now?” Rebecca asked bitterly. 

“Let me finish feeding him and I’ll hand him back” Robert replied attempting to not make eye contact. 

“So this looks very cosy” Rebecca said. 

“Don’t start Rebecca. We don’t need an audience” Robert said looking up. 

“Seriously? She calls my son a brat,you have ago at me and now you’re all sat here playing happy families with my son?” Rebecca said annoyed. 

“He’s Robert’s son too” Liv piped up. 

“If Robert had his way he wouldn’t even be here. He was desperate for me to have a termination” Rebecca slipped out. 

“Right that’s enough. Look whatever’s happened has happened but right now the only thing that matters is Seb and having both his parents” Aaron said getting annoyed. 

“Oh and here comes the doting stepdad routine” Rebecca said sarcastically. Aaron frowned. 

“I’m not trying to be anything Rebecca but there’s no need for all this arguing. Seb has his Mum and his dad isn’t what counts?” Aaron said. 

“He’s my son and I’ll say what counts for him. You might all be fooling each other acting like a happy family but it won’t last and you’ll be damned if you think I’m going to let my son be part of it” Rebecca replied. 

“He’s Robert’s son too. Like you said, it takes two to make a baby” Liv said with a smirk. Robert stood up and handed Seb over to Rebecca. 

“Look I’ve not got the energy to argue alright? Why don’t we start making plans rather then just handing him over to each other randomly” Robert suggested. Aaron let out a little smile watching his husband containing his anger. 

“A plan?” Rebecca said confused. 

“Yeah like a custody agreement 50/50” Robert said. 

“I don’t think so. I won’t let my son be part of this train wreck and I certainly don’t want him round a man who can’t control his fists and and an out of control spoilt brat” Rebecca replied annoyed. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Robert asked. Rebecca let out a small breath as she placed Seb into his pram. 

“It means you’ve got a choice. You either spend time with Seb on your own or to see him you’ll have to take me to court” Rebecca said with a smile. 

“You’re not serious?” Aaron said. 

“Oh aren’t I? Make your choice Robert. If you want to be with these two fair enough. I’ll see you in court” she said storming off pushing Seb. 

“Brilliant” Robert said sighing and sitting down. 

“Robert I’m so sorry” Liv said quietly. 

“Don’t you dare start that. She’s the one with the problem” Robert said pointing at Liv. 

“But she won’t let you see Seb” Liv replied. 

“I won’t let her win. If she thinks she’s taking my son from me she’s got another thing coming” Robert said. 

“Robert if this is gonna loose you Seb you don’t have to stay with us” Aaron piped up. Robert frowned at Aaron. 

“She’s not gonna win Aaron I won’t let her. The only reason I didn’t kick off was because Seb was there but watch i’ll hire a solicitor if I have to. She won’t be taking either of you away from me and I promise you that on my Dads grave” Robert said. Aaron and Liv looked at each other worried. 

 

An hour later Liv walks into the pub to see Rebecca standing at the bar talking to Debbie and storms over. 

“How could you be so selfish?” She yelled. Rebecca turned to face Liv rolling her eyes. 

“What’s going on?” Chas asked. 

“This stupid tart has just told Robert that he can’t see Seb if he’s with me and Aaron” Liv said. 

“You’re not serious?” Chas said and frowned. 

“Why don’t you do this somewhere else?” Debbie suggested. 

“No I won’t. She didn’t mind doing it infront of everyone at the cafe” Liv said annoyed. 

“Look Liv I-“

“I don’t care what you’ve got to say. You can’t stop someone seeing their son because you can’t face the fact when he’s with Robert he has a family but when he’s with you he has no one” Liv interrupted. 

“Seriously?” Rebecca said amused. 

“Robert’s a good dad and would never do anything that would be bad for Seb. How can you take that away from him?” Liv said. 

“I want my son to have stability. It’s not about how Robert is as a dad it’s about my son being in a stable environment” Rebecca said. 

“What and their not stable?” Chas said. Debbie hushed Chas to stay out of it but Chas refused. 

“Our home is a stable environment. We have a nice big house, a room ready to decorate for his bedroom and two adults who are brilliant with kids. What’s not stable about that?” Liv asked annoyed. 

“Their always breaking up for one and there’s also you who’s rude and irresponsible always getting into trouble” Rebecca replied. 

“Do you think that will work in court? Couples break up and have hard times Rebecca. Teenagers aren’t well behaved and often test the boundaries” Liv said. 

“She’s not wrong” Debbie said then muttered a sorry to Rebecca. Chas smiled at Liv as she watched the teenager defend her family. Rebecca sighed.

“Look I’m doing what’s best for my son. One day when you’re a mother you might understand” Rebecca said. 

“So where is he now then? You’re so desperate to keep him away you only got him back an hour ago and you’re already away from him” Liv said bitterly. 

“He’s spending time with Vic actually” Rebecca replied. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“You’ve barely seen him. So you’re going to deny your son extra family, a good dad and a nice home because you can’t handle the fact despite giving birth to his kid he still hasn’t chosen you and never will” Liv said angry. Rebecca stormed off and Debbie soon followed her. Liv sighed and turned to Chas. 

“Sorry about that” she said. Chas smiled. 

“Don’t be. It was nice seeing her get told off a teenager” Chas said amused. Liv let out a little smile. 

“So hows everything at home?” Chas asked. 

“Do you care?” Liv asked. 

“Believe it or not yes I do. All I’ve ever wanted is Aaron to be happy and if that’s with Robert I can’t argue” Chas replied. 

“So why don’t you tell him that? Because he still thinks you’re angry” Liv said softly. 

“I just don’t want to see him get hurt again. I finally learnt to trust Robert and look what happened?” Chas replied. 

“It was horrible but he’s trying his best Chas. Atleast let him know you won’t be standing in the way.” Liv said. Chas let out a little smile as the teen walked out.


End file.
